1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack and, more particularly, to double-stack tool rack, which comprises an upright pivot shaft, and a plurality of tool boxes respectively pivoted to the upright pivot shaft and arranged in two stacks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various different designs of tool racks and boxes have been disclosed for use to hold tools and accessories, and have appeared on the market. It illustrates a clip according to the prior art. In order to provide more compartments for holding more tools and or accessories, the dimension of the tool rack or box should be relatively increased. However, it is inconvenient to carry a bulky or heavy tool rack from place to place.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a double-stack tool rack, which requires less installation space. It is another object of the present invention to provide a double-stack tool rack, which can easily be carried from place to place by hand, or positively hung nails on the wall. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a double-stack tool rack, which enables the user to arrange storage items in good order. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the double-stack tool rack comprises a base, the base comprising an upright pivot shaft perpendicularly extended from the center of a top side thereof; a first tool box set and a second tool box set respectively pivoted to the upright pivot shaft of the base, the first and second tool box sets each comprising a plurality of tool boxes disposed at different elevations, the tool boxes each having at least one coupling ring respectively sleeved onto the upright pivot shaft of the base; a tool box positioning structure provided in the coupling rings of the tool boxes and the upright pivot shaft of the base for enabling the tool boxes to be horizontally turned about the upright pivot shaft and positioned in one of a series of angles; and a handle coupled to a top end of the upright pivot shaft.